Afraid
by SUcanfly
Summary: Jungkook yang khawatir terhadap Taehyungnya. VKook/Taekook. Drable . RnR


**Vkook Fanfiction – Afraid**

 **Author : Anaknya ChanBaek (sebut saja Ryu)**

 **Cast :**

 **Kim Taehyung (Taehyung/V)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (Jungkook)**

 **Pairing : VKook/TaeKook**

 **Genre : Romance,AU**

 **Warning : Yaoi , BoyXBoy, alur kecepatan !**

 **Desclaimer : Cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan YME dan emak nya masing-masing. But, cerita ini punya gue okey ? Yodah, dari pada banyak bacot, langsung aje ye.. CEKIDOT**

 **.**

 **! HAPPY READING !**

 **.**

"Hyung.. Kita,kita harus pulang ke Korea sekarang hyung.. Ppali.." Ucap Jungkook kelabakan sendiri.

"Jungkookie.. tenanglah.." ucap sang leader –Namjoon- "Hyung.. Bagaimana aku bisa tenang disaat seperti ini.. Hikss hyung.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Uljima Jungkookie.. Kita akan segera pulang.. Ucap Jin.

"Namjoon-ah !" panggil sang manager. "Siapkan barang-barang kalian, lalu kita langsung pulang ke Korea" lanjutnya.

"Ne.. Aku mengerti" jawab Namjoon lalu pergi.

"Jungkookie.. Siapkan barang-barangmu, lalu kita ke bandara sekarang" ucap Namjoon kepada Jungkook. "Sudah hyung.. Kajja.. Ppali. Hikksss hyungg.." Jungkook menangis, ya.. Jungkook sangat khawatir kepada hyung kesayangannya sekaligus hyung yang selalu memarahinya. Ya, Jungkook khawatir terhadap kondisi Taehyung hyungnya dan Min Yoongi.

Jungkook menangis selama di perjalanan, Jin yang selalu disampingnya pun selalu menenangkannya dan memeluknya dengan sayang.

.

.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di Korea. Jungkook yang menangis tadi tertidur, jadi dia tidak sadar jika sudah sampai.

"Jungkookie.. Ireona.." ucap seseorang yang matanya juga sayu seperti Jungkook, dia adalah Park Jimin, yang juga sedari tadi diam-diam menangis dan Hoseok yang menghiburnya.

"Jungkook-ah.." panggilnya lagi. "Enghh.. Tae-hyung.."

"Kookie, kita sudah sampai" ucap Jimin lagi. "UWAAAA.. JINJA ? TAE-HYUNG MANA ? TAE-HYUNG"

"Cepat turun Kookie.." ucap Jimin singkat, padahal biasanya Jimin selalu mencubit pipi Jungkook jika Jungkook bertingkah lucu seperti itu, tapi kali ini Jimin sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda.

.

.

BRAAAAKKKK

"TAE-HYUNGGGGGGG " Jungkook membuka pintu kamar rumah sakit lalu berteriak dan memeluk Taehyungnya. "Hyung.. hikss.. bogoshipo.. hikss" ucap Jungkook sesegukan di pelukan Taehyung. "Yayayakk.. Kookieku menangis eoh ? Ssstt.. Uljima Kookie.." Ucap Taehyung sambil melonggarkan pelukannya pada Jungkook.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa.. Hanya kelelahan saja Kookie.. Sungguh" lanjut Taehyung sambil menunjukan senyum aliennya/?

"Jangan menangis lagi yaaa.." lanjut Taehyung lagi sambil menghapus airmata Jungkook. Dan Jungkookpun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu. Asataga Taehyung benar-benar gemas sendiri jadinya.

"Hyung punya sesuatu untuk Kookie.."

"Apa itu hyung ?"

"Tapi Kookie harus janji tidak boleh menangis lagi.." Ucap Taehyung sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Jungkook. "JANJI" ucap Jungkook sambil melilitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Taehyung.

"Mana sesuatunya hyung.." ucap Jungkook lagi sambil menyodorkan kedua tangannya ke depan Taehyung. "Eoh ? Kau benar-benar menginginkan sesuatu itu ?" Tanya Taehyung,dan Jungkook hanya mengangguk lucu lagi.

Langsung saja Taehyung menarik Jungkook ke kasur ruma sakit lalu menciumnya, menciumnya penuh cinta , tanpa didasari oleh nafsu. Saling menyalurkan rasa sayang dan saling melepas rindu.

Taehyung melepas ciuman mereka sedangkan Jungkook langsung menunduk dengan wajah yang merah seperti tomat. "H-hyung.."

"Itu sesuatunya Kookie.."

"Eung.."

"Sini.." Taehyung menepuk-nepuk kasur disebelahnya. Dan Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Ayo tidur, kau pasti lelah.." Jungkook hanya menurut saja. Setelah berbaring di sebelah Taehyung, Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook erat seakan Jungkook akan hilang saat itu juga.

"Saranghae My Bunny Kookie.."

"Nado sarangahe hyung jelek"

 **-FIN-**

 **OTHER SIDE**

"Astaga.. Tadi mau masuk kemar Yoongi gak jadi gara-gara mereka sibuk pacaran , sekarang mau menjenguk Taehyung pun tidak jadi.. Ya Tuhan.."

"Sudahlah hyung.. lain kali saja.. biarkan mereka melepas rindu" ucap Namjoon kepada Jin.

"Tapi kan aku iri" ucap Jin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya (gak kebayang hihiii)

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kencan" ucap Namjoon langsung menarik tangan Jin. "YAYAYAKK KALIAN ! AISHHH.. SEKARANG AKU NGAPAIN EOH ?" –Jhope

 **-REAL FIN-**

 **ASTAGA ! NIH FF RYU BIKIN GAK SAMPE 30 MENIT LAGI XD**

 **Oiya Ryu mau Curcol dikit gapapa kali yak..**

 **Ryu sedih nih, kemaren waktu konser HYYH pt.2 BTS on Stage in Japan Cuma berlima.**

 **Awalnya ryu kaget, setelah ryu perhatikan, yang gak ada itu V dan Suga, itu bikin ryu nangis semalaman, apalagi ngeliat Jungkook nangis waktu nyanyiin partnya V waktu di lagu Let Me Know.**

 **Rapmon juga minta maaf sama fans karena mereka hanya berlima, dan fans disana nangis semua..**

 **Waktu tampir I NEED U , sayapnya BTS berasa hilang sebelah. Ryu tadi malam bener-bener nangis dan gak bisa tidur. Sampe sekarang juga masih keluar aja nih air mata. Mata bengkak cem orang stress.**

 **Dan yang bikin ryu makin nangis lagi itu waktu Suga dan V bilang kalo mereka itu kuat dan bisa ikut konser, tapi bighit bilang mereka harus balik ke Korea dan menjalankan CT scan . Meskipun sakitnya gak parah, tetep sedihkan BTS hilang sebagian. Gak kebayang misalkan BTS gak utuh lagi. HYAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Terus kata-katanya Jimin juga bikin ryu terharu. Jimin bilang, kalau gak ada Yoongi, Jimin ngerasa ada yang hilang. Huhuhuuuu u,u sedihhhhh**

 **CEPAT SEMBUH YA KALIAN BERDUAAAAA ! JANGAN TERLALU MAKSAIN DIRIII U,U**

 **Sekian curcolan dari ryu u,u**

 **Btw ini perlu dibikin versi MinYoon gak ?**

 **Oiya RnR nya yaaa u,u**

 **Btw yang mau temenan sama ryu silahkan..**

 **Fb : V Kim**

 **Twt : taeryuryu**

 **Ig : soobinms**

 **RnR ^^**


End file.
